Holdings
Starbase Unix Omega Unix Omega is our Fleet's Starbase. It's where you hang your hat, have a nice Aldeberan Whiskey, and pour over some reports. In adittion to the increasingly excellent decor, due to a series of completed limited time projects, Unix Omega offers a wide variety of options. The exact facilities are listed in the Holdings Section of the How The Fleet System WorksHow The Fleet System Works page, but this page will list both advice on how best to use the starbase and what the priorities are for current and future projects. Permission to come aboard.jpg|Entering from the transporter room. Ops Directly ahead. The Bar.jpg|The Bar. Also, fishes! hallways hallways hallways!.jpg|From Left: Turbolift, Provisioned Stores, and the currently unusable Holodeck Project Priorities and Protocol *Fleet Mark requirements fill up very quickly. You are obviously encouraged to spend them as they are only useful for fleet projects. Keep in mind, however, that other items are required for projects to unlock. You directly benefit from these unlocks as they make items available for Fleet Credits.Therefore you should not feel that you are ONLY contributing fleet marks. *Dilithium requirements for projects at our Tier have been acknowledged by Cryptic to be a bit prohibitive. They claim to be working on a way for fleets without 500 active members to advance. Until then, give what you can when you can. *Anything that actually is an upgrade always has priority. These are items in the second slot from the bottom in the Holdings Tab of your Fleet Menu. *Items in the very bottom slot are very low priority. While they are sometimes marked as some sort of an upgrade, they are of very little value. Some fleets choose to keep these empty at all times. We feel that they offer a good way to dump supplies for quick fleet credits. '''Never '''prioritze these but feel free to use them as needed **If you have the ability to queue up projects (Fleet Rank Captain or higher) please avoid queueing low value projects with the same requirements as high value projects. **The Starbase low value projects literally exist solely to provide a steady source of fleet credits. **The Embassy's "Special Upgrade Preparations" is basically useless. If you have a ton of fleet credits and don't want to buy anything with them, you can dump them here to VERY slightly increase the rate the Embassy levels up at. Unless you fall into this category, you will find nothing but frustration if you spend a ton of FC on this project. **Anything marked "Limited Time: " actually is a priority. They are almost always of a purely cosmetic nature, but they are usually really cool. These have included the open windows in ops, the DJ area, Morn Hologram at the bar, the Enterprise plaques, the "Death Star pit" and the Riverpig tank at Unix Alpha to name a few. *When there are no actual Upgrades or Limited Time Upgrades available, it's a slow grind. Projects earn XP in any of the three categories (Tactical, Engineering, and Science). When any of these level, the Starbase or Embassy as a whole earns XP and new upgrades unlock. Projects which reward higher amounts of starbase XP generally receive priority. *If provisions are running low stacking provisioning projects to refill them can receive priority over high XP projects. **If you are personally responsible for totally clearing out any of the provisions, you are expected to contribute to the projects that refill them. *If a particular category of XP is very close to a level up, stacking projects in that category is usually a good idea. **For example: when the Starbase was very close to Tier III, you would only ever see engineering projects even though that meant the items we needed to fill were always the same. Why? because those projects got us Tier III engineering, unlocking a project that got us a Tier III Starbase. *Having multiple categories level up at once creates a bottleneck. If, for example, the Shipyard (tactical) and Fabricator (engineering) have both hit Tier IV but neither upgrade project is complete, the only projects available will be science projects. If all three hit Tier IV at the same time, no projects will be available until at least one completes; creating at least a week long period where we are not making any progress at all. Making Best Use of Facilities *Since you can transwarp for free to Unix Omega from anywhere and back, it is a very convenient way to access the banks, mail, and the exchange without needing to leave your current area of play. *If you are running PVE or PVP matches or are waiting on any kind of cooldown, you can drop by Unix Omega and swap ships between matches to change strategy without any real time wasted. *If you are teaming or running Fleet Events, it is a convenient place to meet up. *The Transwarp Conduit can access sectors that normally require either Transwarp Coils or high Diplomacy. As the Conduit levels up, more areas are unlocked. This can be a cheap way to cross vast distances. *The Starbase and the Embassy are connected by a shuttle system. That means you can get to ground on New Romulus from anywhere for free. If you do not leave the ground, you can return to your previous spatial coordinates when leaving Unix Omega again. **NEEDS VERIFICATION. *The Commendation Report Terminal is immediately to your Right as you enter the Ops room. This allows you to make use of your excess DOFF XP. When you hit 110,000 points in any category (Diplomacy, Engineering, Military, etc...) you can trade your extra XP (it will not allow you to drop back below 100k) for DOFF assignments that reward significant Fleet Marks. *The Provisioned Fleet Stores are currently the only known way to aquire a Romulan Bridge Officer. While you cannot customize their appearance, you have access to male and female versions of all 3 officer types. These are available at higher levels, reaching "Very Rare" (Purple) as our holdings level up. *It is possible not only to play Tribble Soccer, but to position Tribbles in such a way that the NPC officers whill kick them all over the place. It's a great way to kill 5 minutes waiting for a DOFF assignment to complete. Diplomatic Outpost Unix Alpha *The "Special Upgrade Preparationa" project is mostly useless. If you feel like dumping EC, you can add a very small amount of EC. A good rule is that you should always be immediately filling this if you choose to queue it. If you see it there, basically treat it as all or nothing unless you happen to have extra embassy provisions, then dump away. Mining Outpost Unix Epsilon *This is our bread and butter. Leveling this facility gets you (personally) a discount on DIL purchases. If also lowers the costs of all fleet projects. Focus on this above all else unless specifically told not to in via message of the day. Research Outpost Unix REDACTED *The Spire in the Dyson sphere is primarily useful in Dyson Sphere missions and in grinding your Dyson reputation. It provides additional access to facilities and services and improves our overall fleet presence.